Servo writing operations in the disk drive art generally entail writing servo information at various locations on a data storage disk(s) of a disk drive utilizing the head(s) of the disk drive. This servo information is used during normal disk drive operations to accurately position the head(s) of the disk drive relative to the desired data storage track of its corresponding data storage disk. Conventional servo writing operations generally entails directing a push pin through a push pin hole in the base plate of the disk drive to engage a single side of an actuator arm of a head positioner assembly of the disk drive. This push pin is mounted on a positioning arm of the servo writer. Movement of the disk drive head positioner assembly is accomplished by pivoting the servo writer positioning arm in a controlled manner. Since the push pin of the servo writer is engaged with one side of an actuator arm of the head positioner assembly at this time, the head positioner assembly is also pivoted to a different position relative to the data storage disk(s) of the disk drive by the push pin “pushing” on the head positioner assembly. A back-bias is commonly used to better control this movement of the head positioner assembly. Specifically, the voice coil motor of the disk drive is operated during servo writing operations in a manner so as to exert a force on the head positioner assembly that opposes the force being exerted on the head positioner assembly by the servo writer through its push pin to maintain contact between the push pin and head positioner assembly.
What is referred to as a “cube clamp” has been used for servo writing operations generally of the above-noted type. A cube clamp may be part of the optical system used by the servo writer to accurately control the position of its positioning arm, and thereby the head positioner assembly of the disk drive. Reflectors are mounted on the cube clamp to reflect laser beams that are used for position control purposes. That is, the cube clamp is a sensor of sorts. It is known to mount the cube clamp on the head positioner assembly of the disk drive using a clamping-type force. It is also known to mount the cube clamp on the servo writer itself. In the first instance, the voice coil motor is used to control the position of the head positioner assembly—the servo writer need not use a push pin in this case. In the second instance, a conventional push pin is still used to engage the head positioner assembly of the disk drive to transmit the force to the head positioner assembly that moves it to a new position relative to the data storage disk(s) of the disk drive. That is, the servo writer push pin engages the head positioner assembly at a single location and is moved in the direction of the head positioner assembly so as to remain in contact with the head positioner assembly and thereby change the position of head positioner assembly by “pushing” on the head positioner assembly.